SPECIFIC AIMS The proposed Functional Genomics Core is an evolution of our Gene Expression Core. The past four years has seen an explosion of technology for genomics. The ability to survey expression of large parts of the genome is likely to be important for understanding the basic biology of aging. The specific aims of the core are to facilitate access by our biology of aging faculty to transcriptomics, metabolomics and proteomics technologies in a manner that will be most efficient and scientifically productive.